The World of Fragile Things
by DestielJunkie
Summary: What if people saved Sophia before she got to far into the woods,how would that change the outcome of the Atlanta groups lives,read a story of twins who become apart of their struggle for survival.
1. Fate

My brother and I are walking about 90 yards into the forest bordering the highway; we learned the hard to avoid the highway a few miles back after coming across a large horde of walkers. About 30 feet in front of us I see a small pond. "Alex lets clean up a bit"

I say to my twin brother, who nods and replies with "Sure, Lexa Nothing more fun than a sponge bath". I roll my eyes and keep walking when the sound of running catches my ear.

Out of the trees runs a little blond girl about twelve years old, eyes wide with fear, followed by two growling walkers. Glancing at Alex I nod and he goes for the one more to the left, me heading for the right.

Sliding my katana out of its sheath I swiftly run up taking it out with a downward slice to the top of its head. See that my brother also took care of the problem scanning the area for the little girl.

In a thick bundle of roots I see tiny shoes sticking out, "little one you're safe the monsters are gone".

Bright blue eyes peer out and when she must have determined she is safe she slowly walks out into the open.

Just the from the same direction she came a man with dark hair comes run out, stopping when he notices the dead walkers.

"Mr. Grimes!" the little one squeals running to the man "Sophia, your safe" he says to calm her.

He just then took in the fact that my brother and I were there "Did you save her" he asked eyeing the walkers

"Yes, I'm Lexa and this is my twin brother Alex. May I get your name?" I say and he replies with

"I'm Rick Grimes and this here is Sophia, you should come back with me to my group, her mother would probably like to meet you" at word of her mother Sophia starts to tug on Rick's shirt willing him to go.

"Alright" Alex says, hoping for some food, we walk a ways back to the highway Rick giving me a basic idea of his camp, there is Andrea and Dale who live in a camper with Carol, who is Sophia's mother and Rick's wife Lori and son Carl also Shane who sleeps on the roof of the camper. Then there is T-dog and Glenn who occupy a truck, and Daryl the hunter who sleeps in a tent when he can or the truck bed, he owns a motorcycle and by far sounds the most interesting of them all.

Walking out we are slightly blinded by the sun, shocked faces gaze at us as we walk into the group.

**AN= all bold writing**

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**If you want more of this story please review and I will write more**


	2. Luck

First people I see is Carol, Lori and Carl all crying, jumping and hugging both Sophia and I. After soothing words to Sophia, Carol turns to me "Thank You" she says in a quiet voice before turning her attention back to her daughter

Turning to my brother who is standing awkwardly behind me I ask "What to come meet the others" he shakes his head and I nod, knowing he is shy around new people and will meet them on his own time.

He walks off, and I go meet Tdog and Glenn, who hand me a protein bar saying it's the least they can do and if I need anything to ask them.

Dale is up on a Winnebago and I wave, he shouts down to me "Don't want to be rude but I need to keep watch right now too dangerous to give a proper greeting "I smile and give a thumbs up turning to go back to the other when I see him, leaning against his bike, observing the group from afar.

His gaze catches mine, brilliant blue eyes alight with curiosity, after a moment I break away, to shift my sheath back to its normal spot that it moved from in the 'fight' with the walker. _I really need to fix it_, I think to myself, before heading toward the mysterious hunter.

About halfway there I notice his focus is on an ant hill, a few inches from his foot. When I get to him he looks up "What, do you want" he snarls suddenly. "Well, fuck you too, just want to say 'hey my names Lexa', but with that attitude all you'll get is a slap to the face" I snap back at him.

His face shows a brief flash of surprise before the scowl returns, "What ta fuck name is Lexa "he mused with a smirk. Just then I realized his initial attitude had dissipated. "Well, my twins bros name is Alex, my mom had a thing for anagrams" I reply with a bit of snark.

Suddenly a rude voice interrupted our banter,"hey, redneck you going huntin' soon or what" a man who I'm guessing is Shane says as he rounds the back of an abandoned car.

Daryl scowls then walks toward the woods, I look at Shane before following Daryl into the forest."Girl, what do ya think your doin'?" Daryl asks about 20 feet in. "I'm going hunting, if I'm staying with your group I will pull my own weight" I say. After a small pause of silence he gives a small sigh and replies "Fine, but if you scare the game, you're goin' back" _You seriously underestimate me Daryl,_ I think and smile at him.

About 20 minutes later, when come across a clearing, a good sized rabbit toward the middle of it,goes and aims his crossbow _Bigger than rick explained to me. _I put my hand up in front of his bow he shoots me a curious look, I smirk, reaching down to my waist to grab one of my throwing knives.

I take aim, throw and it whizzes through the air before hitting the rabbit in the chest. Next to me Daryl looks carefully at the animal before turning to me. "Huh, guess I'll hafta take you huntin' some more after all" he says and I see a ghost of a smile pass over his lips. _Damn, impressed the stoic hunter _more than I thought. Instead of replying I just start walking toward my kill, seeing a small white and pink flower which I grab for Sophia.

Crunch, Thud a dead Walker falls to my right, an arrow in its head, I spin around and see Daryl, his crossbow still raised...

TBC


	3. Life

"Well, shit" I say as I walk back toward Daryl,"thank you". "Was nothin', can't have ya dying on me" Daryl replies to me, small smirk on his face. I decide I want to mess with him so I walk closer and when I'm about a few inches from his face when I lean up and kiss his cheek.

Surprised Daryl leans back, I giggle and start to walk back like nothing happened "Come Daryl" I call is a sing song voice, I swear I hear him mumble "Girls are fuckin' crazy"

On our way back we kill 6 squirrels and another rabbit. When back in camp we sit down and skin the animals, the others are gawking.

After a good 10 minutes of their on and off staring I stand up and take the skinned animals and put them hand them to Andrea, "Done you can cook 'em now" I say before walking away to where my brother put our tent ,he is inside of it "Hey, did you make any friends?" I ask him softly. "No" a reply so quiet I almost didn't hear it "that's ok, you'll warm up to them soon" I reassure him before exiting the tent.

After everyone sits down to eat, even Alex_ (after a lot of convincing),_ I go to and abandoned van about 20 feet from my tent on the edge of camp to look for some supplies.

I collect a lighter, propane, and a small portable grill from the back plus a small pink necklace. I swear I see a shadow but I didn't hear anything so it's not a walker. I bring the stuff back to the group, Andrea gives an ecstatic screech, and I get a hug when I give the necklace to Sophia.

I have watch next so I climb up to the Winnebago's roof, I see nothing for a while but then in the distance I see a Crawler dragging itself. I don't want my new friends to panic over what must be a straggler from that big herd so I begin to walk toward it but see Daryl sitting at the fire, "Daryl" I call out softly and when he looks up I point out the crawler "must be from the large group" he concludes also before walking the 20 feet to it and putting a bolt through its skull.

Tdog comes to take over watch and I head to my tent and go to bed closing my eyes, I hope for a dreamless sleep.


	4. Ease

I woke up to a the sounds of a busy day, I noticed that Alex was not in our tent confused I go out to see Alex talking quietly to Daryl, I smile glad he made a friend because even as a child he didn't talk much to anyone outside of our family and close friends.

"Hey Alex, oh and Daryl" I say as if Daryl was an afterthought, he scoffs and I smirk before sitting down right next to Daryl a surprised look crossing his face quickly but then vanishes into his mask of indifference.

I go out to search the cars some more and after 30 minutes of nothing I come across a black truck with some wine coolers in the back when I grab those I move onto the front see the jackpot a bottle Southern Comfort wrapped in a paper bag.

Lucky for me only a little bit is missing. _I should share this, but only with Daryl and Alex the rest can have those shitty wine coolers._ Walking back I stash my winnings in my tent and give the coolers to the girls, after some hugs, I get to leave them.

Its early afternoon and my watch is next. after an uneventful 3 hour on the top of Dale's RV Shane takes over and as I walk away I can swear I feel his eyes watching me but when I turn my head he's focused elsewhere.

Its dark and most are in bed by the time I grab my bag of fun _lol, yay for me_, I walk to the fire to see Daryl and Alex sitting around it _did they move at all?_ I'm curious until I see that there is 5 more wooden bolts next to Daryl's crossbow and he is working on a sixth.

"Daryl, Alex look what I found" I say before producing the bottle from behind my back "Well I'll be damned, girl" Daryl say before looking at Alex.

My brother smiles before snatching up the bottle and taking a long swig before passing it to Daryl _that__'s surprising_.

He takes a look at the bottle before smirking "southern comfort, girl you sure know a ways to a man's heart "Daryl say as he theatrically puts a hand over his heart, "Yeah, that was my goal" I say with a straight face, shocking Daryl and making Alex giggle I start to laugh and Daryl scowls taking a large gulp of the whiskey.

Soon we got into a pattern of drink, pass, drink; pass soon the bottle was all most gone. Alex soon goes to the tent, Daryl and I sat in peaceful silence for awhile before "We should go scavenge from a nearby town tomorrow" he says in a quite but sure voice "Why not?" I say smiling at the thought that he wanted to include me.

_G__uess my hunting skills impressed him more than I __thought. _As we take the last few swigs and head to bed I hope tomorrow will go uneventful.

**TBC**

**Awesome reviews I've been getting! Thank You**


	5. Pain

**Authors note: I am so sorry I have not updated, I had some writers block and then the end of the quarter is was last week in school and I had to put my time it studying. I know its not that long but I will try to get Chapter 6 up later as a bonus**

When I wake the sun is just starting to rise. After getting ready I head to Daryl's tent and see him loading up his motorcycle and looking at a map.

"You find a town?" I ask peeking over his shoulder " Yea, just a few miles north there's a road that leads to a small town, should be enough supplies to be worth checkin' out" Daryl replies.

I nod and go to my tent, grabbing my backpack with a water bottle, some first aid stuff. Heading out I say goodbye to my brother who hugs me tight and makes me promise to be safe, his quiet calm voice wavering after our embrace he disappears into our tent.

I go over to the others and hug Sophia, Daryl nods to Rick before getting on his motorcycle.

"Lexa, get on and put ya arm around my waist" I do as I'm told and instantly feel his radiating warmth, I smile and snuggle closer. He flinches but then relaxes back starting up the bike and we're off, weaving in and out of the stopped cars.

About 20 minutes later we see a small gas station and head towards it. Getting off the bike Daryl and I quickly scan the area before heading inside.

There is one walker, the shell of a 20 something women stumbles toward us I slide out my katana dispatching her quickly and move on.

On the various shelves there are a few cans of food and bottles of water, I place them in my backpack.

I turn to head back when Daryl speaks "Found a few lighters and a few hunting knives in the camping area, nothing much else here though" I nod and a start toward the door.

When I get to it I freeze and duck down behind a shelf Daryl as the hunter he is instinctively does the same. Look at Daryl in the aisle across from me I mouth 'people' and hold up 2 fingers

"Hey Tom, think there are any smokes in that gas station" I hear a voice call to someone."Shhh, do you want those things to hear us?" I hear footsteps heading closer and ready my bow, glancing at Daryl to see he is doing the same.

When the men enter the small store Daryl holds up a finger slowing count up to 3.

1….

2...

3…

Quick as lightening we rise,

Bang! Is the last thing I hear as everything goes dark?

**TBC**


	6. Down

Daryl's POV

_Fuck, need to stop the bleeding___I think as press some paper towel I got from the bathroom "Lexa! Wake up, you need to wake ta fuck up!" I demand angry at her and I for letting this happen. Just as I push more paper towel into the wound in the far right of her stomach, her eyes burst open and she gasps.

Lexa's POV

I feel myself draw in a deep breath as a sharp pain erupts from my side; I look down to see Daryl pressing some paper towel to my side. _Well, shit I got shot _goes through my head, "Daryl, check those guys for a first aid kit, look in the truck, fuck, find pain meds too."

I order and he looks down at me, I roll my eyes and make a shooing motion. Daryl gets up and goes off to look for the shit I need. I lay my head back for a minute, but I must have passed out because I woke up to Daryl telling me that he found a mid-size plastic first aid kit, I sit up and look through it, I see a list of medical supplies in the box **Supply List**

**Bandage Materials**  
2 Dressing, Gauze, Sterile, 2" x 2", Pkg./2  
3 Dressing, Gauze, Sterile, 4" x 4", Pkg./2  
2 Bandage, Conforming Gauze, 3"  
1 Bandage, Stockinette Tubular, 1" x 4"  
3 Dressing, Non-Adherent, Sterile, 3" x 4"  
8 Bandage, Adhesive, Fabric, 1" x 3"  
5 Bandage, Adhesive, Fabric, Knuckle

**Bleeding**  
1 Instructions, Easy Care Bleeding  
1 Trauma Pad, 8" x 10"  
1 Trauma Pad, 5" x 9"  
2 Gloves, Nitrile (Pair), Hand Wipe

**Blister / Burn**  
2 GlacierGel (Small Rectangular)  
11 Moleskin, Pre-Cut and Shaped  
1 Aloe Vera Gel with Lidocaine, 1 oz

**CPR**  
1 CPR Face Shield, Laerdal

**Duct Tape**  
1 Duct Tape, 2" x 5 Yards

**Fracture / Sprain**  
1 SAM® Splint, 4" x 36"  
1 Bandage, Elastic with Velcro, 3"  
1 Instructions, Easy Care Fracture and Sprain  
1 Bandage, Triangular

**Instrument**  
1 Thermometer, Digital  
1 EMT Shears, 4"  
1 Splinter Picker/Tick Remover Forceps  
3 Safety Pins  
1 Pencil

**Medical Information**  
1 Comp. Guide to Wilderness and Travel Medicine  
1 Patient Assessment Form

**Medication**  
4 Ibuprofen (200 mg), Pkg./2  
4 Acetaminophen (500 mg), Pkg./2  
1 Instructions, Easy Care Medications  
4 Antihistamine (Diphenhydramine 25 mg)  
1 Aspirin (325 mg), Pkg./2

**Other**  
2 Plastic Vial, Flip-top, Large

**Wound Care**  
1 Instructions, Easy Care Wound  
2 Tincture of Benzoin Topical Adhesive  
1 Tape, 1" x 10 Yards  
1 Syringe, Irrigation, 20 cc, 18 Gauge Tip  
6 After Cuts and Scrapes Anethestic/Antiseptic Wipe  
1 Povidone Iodine, 3/4 oz  
1 Wound Closure Strips, 1/4" x 4", Pkg./10  
2 Cotton Tip Applicator, Pkg./2  
3 Triple Antibiotic Ointment, Single Use

Looking at this I see a area for wound treatment, using some of the supplies in there I dress my wound and take some pain meds while Daryl keeps watch. Eventually we are ready to go, we decide to put the motor cycle in the truck those men came in to save on our own gas.

We head to a place to camp out for the night, we head toward the town we see a road leading to a farm, there is a name plate, It says GREENE FARM in big letters, heading in we are stopped by a large man with a shotgun, before recognizing one of the vehicles from the group.

"What is that car doing here and where is my group!" I demand harshly. Daryl has his crossbow raise in defense and I'm about to get out my katana when the man's says "The boy Carl was shot and my father in law is treating him, I was just going to go with your guy Shane when I saw your truck, come in will you. We enter into the farm the gates give me a false sense of security.


End file.
